I Kissed A Girl
by Wise Assassin
Summary: Random two-shot of oddness and fluffiness...? I suggest you read with low expectations.
1. I Kissed a Girl Fianlly

**Me: Hey! Me, again! Okay, two people who did songfics dedacated a chapter in their stories for ME! Since you two are so nice, I had to do this for you guys! This first chapter is for iCharmCaster. Since you chose a random couple, I believe it was Lindsay/Duncan, I don't remember, I made up a couple randomly, Noah/Eva. I hope you like it!**

One day, in the bright sunshine, in the Loser Resort. Three Total Drama Island contestants were there. Noah, Eva, and Ezekiel. All three were in the pool. Noah and Eva got out and sat down next to each other.

"You know, Eva-" Noah began as the body-building female turned to him.

"What, white and nerdy?"

"You are really pretty. I bet you would look good on the cover of Sports Illistrated." He said making a rectangle with his hands, framing Eva. She looked at him, and pounced towards him, putting him in a bone-crushing hug, and kissed him hard on the lips. After, like, a minute, they broke apart. Noah went to the radio and turned it on. And guess what song was on...

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion_

Noah took Eva's hands and danced around with her. "After this whole stupid thing is over, do you wanna go out?"

_It's not what  
I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention_

She danced around the patio with the skimpy, scrawny high schooler. "Yes. I would like that." She said before kissing him again.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my friend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Does mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

Noah sang along, changing the lyrics a little. Then he took her hands and pulled her closer to him. He thought, _She's never shown this side before, except when she went ga-ga over that Justin guy._

_No I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my expiramental game  
Just human nature_

"Have ever liked another guy?" He asked. With a shy face, one that didn't want to admit it, she said...

"A few. But none of them wanted to go out with me, because I wasn't 'hot' enough."

_It's not what  
Gay guys do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets  
So confused  
Hard to obey_

"Oh, well, they don't even have a clue what they're missing." Noah replied, dipping her and falling because of her muscle wieght.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Does mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

"Hey, are you wearing cherry chapstick?"

"...No..."

"...Oh..."

_You girls you are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

"Why? You're not, are you, Noah?"

"No! It's just, in the song, it's talking about a girl with cherry chapstick, it would be ironic if you were." Noah said, twirling her.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

"Told you it said cherry chapstick!" Noah shouted, then kissed her.

**Me: Isn't it cute!**

**Noah: (Making out with Eva)**

**Duncan: What were you smoking when you came up with that?!**

**Me: I don't know! It's cute!**

**Courtney: I am ending this!**

**Duncan: Our relesionship?**

**Courtney: No! This A/N!**

**Duncan:...Oh...**

**Me: Bye!**


	2. Bad Mom

**Woot! 6 reviews! Like it really matters. But, still. I want to randomly say woot. IS THAT OKAY!? Allllright, this one is for Alienphantom, he suggested HaroldxLindsay. LOL! So, here goes!**

**Oh. I own nothing. DARNIT!**

"Ohhh, Harold! I have to ask you something!" The busty blonde ran towards the Neapolean Dynamite ripoff.

"Like, yeah Lindsay?" The nerd looked towards her curiously.

"I heard that Britney Spears was ack-used of being a bad mom! And I want to tell the people that she rocks! So, help me!"

"Okay, here's the song:

_Everybody claims I'm such a bad mom  
So I figured I would try to prove them wrong_

Lindsay was singing in front of a camera in a similar outfit from the "Gimme More" music video. Dancing around with glo-sticks, she sang in a very perky, pop voice.

_I decided I would try to look  
For a way to learn how to cook,  
But I couldn't read the book_

She turned around, her latex jacket flowing around her legs. A random tv fell from the sky, hitting Lindsay on the head.

_Tried to watch the food network,  
but I wasn't really learning  
It was too much to take in... take in..  
That's when I  
Smelled something burning, burning.._

She grabbed her head in pain after reviving from the blow. Taking a falling ice pack, she sang despite her frying head.

_Despite the bad fumes,  
The cooking shows resumed  
I kept on trying, my brain was frying...frying.. frying.._

She was watching Racheal Ray fry stir-fry. When she flipped the vegetables and meat in one pan, Lindsay did the same, resulting in more burns.

_Didn't have the ingredients that day,  
So I thought I would try to do it my own way._

Taking cheetos, chocolate, a pot, spoon, and some Rosemary, she put on an apron and started to cook. But, it exploded in her face.

_The kids wouldn't eat it, they began to shout  
So I went on the computer  
To order take out._

She typed a million words, when an ad came up.

"iFood.tv? Hmmm..."

_That's when I found Ifood.tv  
It made cooking seem just so easy._

A series of recipes came up, along with links to different countries and such for different foods. Lindsay clicked on "India" and read the recipe "5-Alarm Super Hot Triple Spice Curry." After she cooked it, the idiot decided to taste test. She brought a smoking spoonfull of bright red soup to her lips.

"No! Lindsay!"

Too late, she slurpped it, and it slipped into her mouth. Smoke came every which way, out of her ears, mouth, everywhere.

_Finding it was my one salvation  
Now if only I'd wear shoes  
To the rest room  
At the gas station... _

Lindsay slipped on water at a gas station, being the end of the video.

"Ummm, bravo Lindsay?"

**I honestly didn't really like this. I have writers block! I surrender! P.s, this was also going out for VenetianPrincess on Youtube, (Yeah, I used her song), but this sucked! So, VP, I'm sorry I butchered your awesome song! I copyright you! And, may I use a different song for you? Please, VP, pm me on Youtube! Request a songggggg...Oh, and next thing:**

**Noah, "Zeke", Harold, and Cody: White and Nerdy **

**Couples: ZekeXHeather, BethXCody**


End file.
